The Unexpected
by naleyalways4eva
Summary: Nobody would have expected Haley James to get pregnant out of wedlock. What happens when Haley is left homeless with a baby at the age of 17? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

A request for LadyInpink

Summary: Nobody would have expected Haley James to get pregnant out of wedlock. It just showed them anyone could, no matter who you are. Throughout her pregnancy, her boyfriend and the father, Nathan Scott, was always there for her. Then as soon as she gave birth to a little girl, he kept saying he was too young to be a father and so left her all by herself to care for her newborn daughter. Her parents had kicked her out of the house when she told them she was pregnant. So here was a 17-year-old girl raising her daughter on the streets. Then, all of a sudden, came Lucas Roe who offered the girls to live with him in his small one bedroom apartment. However what happens when Lucas falls for Haley? What will happen when Nathan comes back and tries to take his daughter away?

Chapter 1- Positive

Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? When we are young, life can change in a single moment or single decision. There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days

Haley James paced back forward in her bedroom waiting for her Boyfriend of a year, Nathan to get back from the pharmacist. She just wanted to get this over with, she hated the waiting. _How long does it take someone to buy pregnancy test? Where the hell is Nathan? I can't be pregnant we used protection, but then why am I so late? I can't take this anymore I need to know._

She heard the door open and Nathan run up the stairs.

"Hales ,I got it, you ready" He said breathlessly

"No, I am not ready, I am only senior, I cant' have a baby, my parents will kill me" She ranted

" Hales, you need to take the test first and if you are pregnant which we don't know yet, I will be there all the way" He said and kissed Haley's forehead.

"Thanks for being so good about this, I was scared about how you were going to react_"_ Haley said quietly.

Haley went into the bathroom and emerged a couple minutes later.

" We have to wait 3 minutes" Haley said her hands shaking a bit.

" I know you are scared baby, I am too but you need to know that I'll always love you no matter what happens" Nathan said looking into her eyes before kissing Haley gently on the lips

"I love you so much Nate, I don't know what I'd do without you."

1 minute later…

"Is it ready yet?"

"Babe ,it's only been a minute"

30 secs later…

_Why is it taking so long? I had no idea three minutes was this long?_

1 minute and 30 secs later..

" It's done Hales"

" I can't look. What colour is the strip?"

"Blue, what does that mean?"

"Blue…means p-pregnant" Haley cried "What about college, I can't have baby ,I am only a senior. What am I going to tell my parents? I am scared Nate, I don't think can do this."

"Ssh baby don't cry, it will be all right." Nathan soothed as Haley cried into Nathan's shoulder.

**11 MONTHS LATER**

Haley gave birth to beautiful baby girl called Abigail Scott on the 23rd of May 2007.Abby had light brown hair like her mother with dark blue eyes like her father and a cute button nose. Haley moved into Nathan's apartment when her parents threw her out when she told them was pregnant. When the baby was born Nathan struggled with the challenges of parenthood.

Then one night 2 months after Abby's birth, Haley came home with Abby to an empty home.

"Nate, were back, Nathan?" Haley called out into the apparently empty apartment.

"Abby, I wonder where your daddy's gone? Haley said ruffling baby Abby's light brown hair.

"You tired, baby?" Haley questioned her daughter before putting her in her crib.

Before having the baby, Haley was really scared about being a mother after one look in her baby's blue eyes, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

After Haley settled Abby down, Haley looked around her small but homely apartment that she shared with Nathan since her parents threw her out.

_Flashback_

_Haley and Nathan entered Haley's living room where Haley's parents Lydia and Jimmy James sat having a conversation. _

"_Mom, Dad" Haley said giving her parents a hug._

"_Haley bob, what's up? Not that I don't love your hugs because I do but your not you usual self today." Jimmy said_

"_Well Daddy, Nathan and I have some news and I don't think you will be very happy about it."_

"_Sweetheart, we will never be disappointed. You know you can tell us anything."_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_What?" Lydia shot up out of her chair_

" _We are having a baby." Haley said hesitantly_

"_The hell you aren't. Not in my house you won't. You will get rid of it." Jimmy ordered_

" _NO! I can't and I won't get rid of my baby" Haley said_

"_Then I want you out of my house. I am not going to let my whore of daughter trash our good name" Jimmy roared_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL HALEY A WHORE! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER FOR FK SAKE. She is amazing, beautiful and I love her more than anything the world. If you can't see that, then you don't deserve to call her your daughter" Nathan shouted, speaking for the first since they entered the James household._

"_Mom?" Haley questioned Lydia tearfully._

" _I 'm sorry honey but I think it's better if you left" Lydia said painfully with a hint of disappointment in her voice " I thought I knew you Haley but I guess I was wrong"_

_Lydia hugged Haley as she led her and Nathan out the house before closing the door on her daughter._

_End of flashback_

That night Haley fell more in love with Nathan Scott. They had just enough money to get them through daily life and very little space. However the love remained and Haley had never felt happier.

Hours had passed and still no Nathan. She started to worry then she noticed the letter on the coffee table. She began to read.

Hales, 

_If you get this letter it means I am already gone. A couple months ago I got a letter from Duke, they offered me a full scholarship to play basketball for them. It was once in a lifetime opportunity and hope one day you will understand why I am doing this. I can't be father to Abby, its too hard. I want you to know I still love you and Abby very much but I think you guys would be better off without me. I hope on day you may be able to forgive me and realise that this was for the best._

_I love you, Always and Forever._

_Nate._

Haley sank to the floor in tears and darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I apologise for my bad punctuation and grammar in the previous chapter. I have corrected it and replaced the chapter. Would anyone like to my beta?

Chapter 2 – Heartache and Hard Work

A week after Nathan left, Haley sold the apartment and moved to Charlotte. She bought a small apartment for herself and Abby to share. She worked in hotel during the day. Her neighbour looked after Abby while Haley was at work. It is now 4 months later and Abby is 6 months old.

Haley rushed home after hard days work._ God, I am so late, Mrs Harris is going to kill me. After my landlord of course, as I am little late on my rent again._

"Haley, your late again!"Mrs Harris huffed.

"God, I am so sorry Mrs Harris, I had to work extra hours, I totally forgot and really need the money" Haley said sincerely

"Haley, I'm not mad at you or anything but I need money too, I can't keep looking after Abby if you are always going to be late. I have a family to take care as well. We are a bit strapped for cash ourselves. I am afraid I don't think I can look after Abby anymore."

" P-please Mrs Harris, don't leave me, I've got no-one, and I am barely managing paying all bills let alone getting childcare."

"Haley, I'm sorry I have no other choice." Mrs Harris said walking out of Haley's apartment.

_God, What am I going to do? I can't take Abby to work with me. _Then suddenly the power went out. _Shit, I must have forgot to pay the electricity bill! Great, just fing great, more bills_! Haley went to bathroom and began to cry softly, so that Abby wouldn't waken up.

The next morning.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Haley woke up to her landlord banging on her apartment door.

"I'm coming " Haley called out before giving herself once-over in the mirror. Her light brown hair was a mess and in desperate need of a cut. Her once full of life big brown eyes were lifeless and bloodshot. She looked old before time.

The banging continued until Haley opened up the door. Her landlord Vinnie had a very angry look on his face.

"Vinnie, look I am sorry I don't have this months rent." Haley said timidly

"Look kid, I like you and all but I really need this money, I have bills to pay and this the third time you failed to pay rent so I am going to give up to the end of this week to come up with the money you owe or your out." Vinnie said frustrated.

The end of week came and Haley still did not have the money so She was forced to leave. Haley and Abby found themselves Homeless. For that first night Haley did not sleep a wink, fearing for her daughters safety

Haley wondered the streets of Charlotte and small homely, warm café came to her attention._ Karen's Café, I really do need a cup of coffee._

She waked into the café and petite dark haired women with friendly smile approached me as I sat down.

"What can I get ya?" the friendly women asked.

" A cup of coffee would be great thanks." Haley replied politely.

A couple of minutes later the women returned with nice steaming up of coffee.

"Aww she 's adorable, what's her name" the women said as looked at Abby.

"Her names Abigail, but I just call her Abby, she's my daughter" Haley said "I'm Haley."

"Well Haley, your daughter is beautiful. I'm Karen, if you need anything just give me a buzz." Karen Smiled and attended to the rest of her customers.

Haley finished her coffee and went up to the counter to pay for her coffee.

"Karen, are you looking for any waitresses at the moment?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Sure, when can you start?"

"Right now, but what about Abby?"

" I have a playpen she can sit in while you work."

"Great, you have no idea how much you are helping me out here Karen." Haley smiled.

After he first night at Karen's, Haley and Abby returned to the bus shelter that they had been living in. Haley hoped that it would get better and she would be able to afford a place to stay in some time.


	3. Chapter 3 P1 &2

Chapter 3 Part 1

Haley had been working at Karen's café for two months now. Haley and Abby are still living on the streets. Even though they have become quite close Karen has no idea that Haley is homeless.

Lucas POV

BRING! BRING! BRING!

20-year-old Lucas Roe groaned and got up out of bed. Who the hell would be calling at this time in the morning? It's a Saturday. Give me break.

"'What?" he answered in gruff sleepy voice

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Karen replied

"Sorry Mom, why are you calling me at this time in the morning anyway?"

"Does a mother need an excuse to call her son? I just miss you Lucas, I haven't seen you for the past couple of months."

"Sorry Mom I have been really busy with work, how about I came over to café to see you and Steph"

"Great, see you later sweetie"

"Bye Mom"

(AN: Lucas's parents are Keith and Karen Roe, Luke has a 14-year-old sister called Stephenie)

Then the door suddenly opens and in come Brooke Davis, Luke's best friend since childhood.

"Have no fear, Brookie is here!" Said Brooke entering Luke's apartment with bagels and muffins.

"Thanks Brooke, you're a life saver," said Lucas

"How are you up this early. I usually have to wake you up."

"My mom called. She wants me to stop by the café today."

"So, is there anyone new in your life? Like a new women perhaps."

"Is this your highly subtle way of telling me I need a girlfriend?"

"I could hook you up with a few on my single girlfriends."

"No Brooke, I am not really interested in dating at the moment not after Peyton."

"Ok buddy, call me later, right now there is shoe store calling my name." Brooke said skipping out of Lucas' apartment.

Later on that day

Lucas entered Karen's café and his Stephenie came flying at him like a moth to a flame.

"Luke! I missed you!" Stephenie said giving him a big hug.

"I missed you too, Steph! Where's Mom?"

"She probably is fussing over Abby! As per usual" Stephenie said flicking her long dark brown and rolling her brown eyes.

"Who's Abby?" Lucas asked his brow knitted in confusion

"She didn't tell you? Well Abby is the daughter of our newest waitress and Mom just puts Abby in the playpen while Haley works." Stephenie answered simply.

Juts then Karen came out with a baby girl attached to her hip.

"Sweetie, god I've missed you!"

"Hey mom! Who's the baby?"

"This is Abby, she's Haley's daughter. You'd like Haley she's a sweetheart!" Karen said while smiling brightly at baby Abby.

"Luke, would you mind Holding Abby while I check on the food?" Karen said handing Abby to Lucas.

"Hey Abby. I guess it's just you and me now? Lucas said looking down at the cute baby.

God, look at that little face. She is adorable. I wonder where her mom is?

"So Abby, where's your mommy?" Lucas asked

"Momma here, Momma here!" Abby pointed her little fingers at a beautiful young women with light brown hair and big beautiful brown yes.

Lucas breath stuck in his throat as the women turned to face him.

"What are you doing with my baby?" Haley asked staring at him.

" Oh I am sorry I'm Lucas, Karen's son. You must be Haley."

Haley eyes instantly softened at the mention of Karen's name

"Yeah. It's really nice to meet you. Your mom talks about you a lot. She is very proud of you." Haley said sincerely

Lucas handed Abby over to Haley who settled happily in her mother's arms.

"She looks a lot like you, except the eyes. I kind of expected you to be older." Lucas said honestly.

"That's ok, most people do. After all I am only 17.Well can I get a cup of coffee or anything before I got back to work?"

"That would be great thanks. It was really nice meeting you." Lucas said.

Lucas and Haley ended up talking for hours in between Haley serving customers. It was getting near closing time when Lucas looked at his watch.

"Wow, it 10 all ready, I guess time really does fly when you are having fun! When does your shift end? I could give ride back home," Lucas asked

"My shift ends at 10.30. It was sweet of you to offer but I only live round the corner, it would be a waste of a ride." Haley replied.

The rain began to pour down and instantly Lucas thought of Haley. He drove back to the café were he saw all the light were out. He then saw Haley and Abby in a bus shelter.

That's weird, Buses don't come after 10.30, and I wonder what she is doing there!

He sees Haley sit down and get comfortable before pulling out some blankets…

It can't be how can she be homeless? How could anyone throw out a single teenage mother and her baby/ I can't let her stay out in his weather? They'll freeze.

Lucas got out of his car and walked up to Haley who was cuddling with Abby underneath some thin sheets.

"Haley?" Lucas asked

Haley opened up her eyes and looked at him shocked.

"Lucas, what are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking those questions? Get up and come with me, I am not going to let you stay out here."

"What?"

"You can stay with me. I don't want you or Abby to get sick."

"You're serious, aren't you? I can't burden you like that…"

"You won't be. If I left you here, I wouldn't be able to sleep as I would be too worried about you." Lucas answered honestly.

"That's really sweet. I think I will take you up on that offer because of the weather."

Lucas led Haley and Abby to the car and drove towards his apartment block.

To be continued…

Chapter 3 Part 2

Haley's POV

Lucas and Haley pulled up to a nice little apartment block_. This looks nice, I can't believe Lucas would do this for Abby and I. He doesn't even know us.__  
_  
"Haley it's this way" Lucas motioned for Haley to come with him. "Come on we are going to get soaked".

They made there way up to small but homely apartment. Haley looked around smiling as she took in the view.

"It's not a penthouse but I make due," Lucas joked.  
"It's perfect Lucas, I can't thank you enough." She smiled  
"It's cool. I'll sleep much better knowing that you and Abby are safe. Here's some clean clothes," Lucas handing Haley a Keith Roe Auto Body Shop Sweat shirt and joggers.

Haley stared at the sweats with amused look on her face "I think they'll be a little bit big but I will wear it anyway".

Haley got Abby settled in the bedroom and then changed out of her soaking clothes into the sweats. Haley sniffed the nice, dry cleaned sweat shirt. _God, it smells good, just like Lucas. Oh no Haley, don't think like that! Haley mentally cursed at herself_.

Haley came back into the living room to see Lucas lounging on the sofa.  
"Where are you sleeping?" Haley asked.  
"I'll sleep on the couch you and Abby take the bedroom." Lucas answered.  
"I can't let you do this Lucas. When you offered us a pace to stay I assumed that you had a spare bedroom…" She trailed of unsure of what to think.  
"No its okay, Haley. It's a sofa bed and I am very comfortable sleeping here." Lucas said.

"I don't know how to thank you. We won't be here long just a couple days…"  
"No, to can stay here until you find somewhere else to live, why don't you go to bad you look tired" Lucas Finished.

"Okay, night. We will finish this in the morning" Haley said before going into Lucas' bedroom at collapsing on his bed.

_God, he is so sweet, I can totally see myself falling for him_. "Yeah like that worked out for you the last time" a voice in her head said. _Lucas is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt me_. "Nathan also told you he loved you, whatever happened to always and forever?" the voice taunted again.

Haley sat there and silent tears rolled furiously down her cheeks as she got into the bed sobbing silently.

The next morning.

Haley woke up early the next morning and was shocked to see Lucas up.

"Hey, you're up early?" she asked while fixing herself some coffee.

"So are you. I don't usually get up this early but I can't seem to get back to sleep" Lucas answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thanks. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a long time."

Haley answered honestly.

"Listen Lucas, I am very grateful for you letting us stay here. We won't stay long. I don't want to be burden on you." Haley said.

"It's no problem. I get a bit lonely by myself anyway so this way I get company." Lucas said, smiling at her.

Haley couldn't help but smile back. He has such a gorgeous smile. She thought as he continued to smile back at her.

Then a cry from the bedroom interrupted there little moment.

"That's my cue" Haley said. "Abby doesn't really like waking up in unfamiliar places".

As soon as she entered the bedroom the crying stopped. Haley emerged with Abby in her arms. Abby rubbed her sleepy blue eyes and gazed at the man before her. Then she nestled herself in her mothers chest.

"Abby, Baby, you remember Lucas, the nice man at the café?" Haley asked her daughter.

Abby nodded her head and gave shy smile.

"She is quite shy when she is just woken up." Haley said. "She is learning to talk. She can't say much but she's a fast learner."

"Hi Abby" Lucas said giving a little wave to Abby.

"Wave to Lucas" Haley said gesturing a wave to Lucas.

Abby raised her tiny had and gave Lucas a little wave.

"She's really very cute. I have always loved kids." Lucas admitted shyly.

_He likes kids as well. He's like the perfect guy._She then noticed a picture of him and a gorgeous brunette. _Who obviously has the perfect girlfriend._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I'm really sorry for not updating latley. I have been really busy this summer but I managed to write you guys another chapter.Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lucas' POV**_

I hear laughter coming from the kitchen in the apartment I currently share with Haley and Abby. Brooke and Haley were gradually becoming friends after their first misunderstanding.

_Flashback – 2 Months earlier. (Haley and Abby have been stay at Lucas' for a week now.)_

"_Luke! I'm back" Brooke called into the seemingly empty apartment "Lu-cas .I know you' re in here." Brooke heard someone in Lucas's bedroom and screamed when she saw a strange women- no a girl-wearing one of Lucas' old basketball jersey's." Who the hell are you? Get out of the house! Now!" Brooke yelled not even giving Haley time to answer. Brooke was juts out to grab the phone when Lucas came in and stopped her._

"_Lucas.Oh my god you here! Th-at girl."Brooke struggled to get her words out._

"_No. Brooke this is Haley; she is staying with me for a while. Haley this is my best friend Brooke." Lucas said introduced the two women._

"_Sorry about that. It was nice to meet you. Lucas can I talk to outside, please?" Brooke asked urgently._

"_Sure. What's up?" Lucas asked closing the door behind him._

"_What's up? Are you you out of your mind you have a strange girl living in your home." Broke said exasperated._

"_It's not like that Brooke. I pickled her up at" Lucas tried to explain but was cut off by Brooke._

" _She's a hooker! Oh my god Luke! What is the matter with you!"?_

"_Haley's not a hooker. She works for my mother and we talked one day at the café and I was on my way back from work. When I saw Haley sleeping at a bus shelter with her daughter and I offered her a place to stay."_

"_Excuse me for interrupting, but the hooker was wondering if you wanted anything for the grocery store?" Haley asked upset Brooke, thought of her that way._

"_Haley, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Brooke said._

"_No. You just assumed. Am I right?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?" Brooke asked._

_End of Flashback._

"Hey Lucas. We didn't wake you up did we?" Haley asked.

"No. It's fine. It's getting kind of late anyway." Lucas replied.

"What were you girls taking about anyway?"

"I was thinking that me and Haley should have a girlie night in," Brooke answered.

"That's fine with me. Haley no need to worry my mom would love to look after Abby. I've been meaning to see Steph as well." Lucas told Haley.

A phone began to ring.

Brooke got the phone out and looked up at Lucas and Haley.

"Sorry guys. That's work. Hales I'll call you later but I got to go." Brooke said leaving Lucas and Haley alone.

There was a slight moment of silence and then they both laughed.

"I'm glad that you and Brooke are getting along." Lucas said.

"Yeah.She's a great girl. Luke listen I've just realised I've been living here for about a month and you have told me things about yourself and I don't think it's fair that you know nothing about me. Except I was a homeless girl who got pregnant." Haley said practically in one breath.

"Hales.Relax.you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll admit I am curious but it isn't up to me."

" I want to tell you. Here goes. It all started when met this guy called Nathan. He was perfect. He was the captain of the basketball team but with me he was the greatest guy. I was totally in love with him." Haley replied wistfully. "He used to call me up in the middle of the night just to tell me he loved me. He never pushed me into anything I didn't want to do. When I told him I was pregnant. I was.. I was so scared. To my surprise he told me that He would be with me every step of the way and that he would love me no matter what happens…" Haley tailed off as a tear rolled her cheek.

"It' okay Hales. If you don't want to talk about it anymore." Lucas said wiping away her tears.

_God, how could that jerk leave her like this? I hate him already. If I ever meet this guy I swear. I will kick his ass for hurting Haley like this._

"Everything was great until about a couple of months after Abby was born. Nathan had stuck by me through the pregnancy but on night I came home only to find Nathan gone and piece of crap letter telling me he couldn't be father." Haley said finishing her story.

"Can you believe that I honestly believed he would stick by me? How could I be so damn stupid? Once again, the smart girl is really stupid. He even said in that stupid letter that he still love me. How the hell am I supposed to believe that." Haley said as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to othnaleyfan101,TVHollywoodDiva, luvnaley23 and preenad for your reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

**Haley's POV**

"20,40,60,80, 100,120,140,160,180,200" Haley counted out the money that she earned form working at the café.

_Urgh,200 dollars. I have been working for two moths almost fulltime and all I have earned is 200 dollars. Haley thought._

"Hey. You okay in there?" Lucas asks coming into the room.

"Yeah. I guess. it's just I have been working as much times as can at the cafe without losing time with Abby and I have only earned 200 dollars." Haley sighed.

"Surely you must have earned more than that. Hales you have been working all day shifts. I don't understand.." Lucas trailed off.

"I have earned more than 200 dollars but some of its for you." Haley said handing Lucas a hundred dollar.

"I can't take this. Haley this is your money." Lucas said handing her back the wad of notes.

"Yes, you can. Abby and me have been staying here for near enough three months now and you've never asked for anything. Take it Lucas it's my way of saying thank you." Haley said.

"Haley. Keep the money. You need more than I do and it's no problem, about you and Abby staying here. I like the company." Lucas said giving Haley smile.

Haley ran up to Lucas. She wrapped both arms around his waist and gave him bug hug.

"Thank you, Lucas. Thank you so much." Haley said inhaling Lucas' scent.

_He smells so good .So warm so comforting. He's perfect. _Haley thought as she looked up into his smouldering blue eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Haley said still hugging him.

"You don't have to wonder because you've got me" Lucas said then adding as an after thought "…. and Brooke."

_That must be his way of saying that he only likes me as friend. I guess my feelings are stronger than his._

**Lucas' POV**

Haley smiles fades as I mention Brooke's name.

_God, I am an idiot. That was my chance to tell her how I really feel._

"Well. I am just going to get Abby from Karen's." Haley said collecting her bag before she walked towards the door.

"Hales. Wait. There is something I really need to tell you." Lucas said.

"What?" Haley said after Lucas doesn't say anything.

"Actually it 's better if I just show you." Lucas said pacing across the room.

"Then show me Lucas. I don't have all day." Haley said becoming impatient.

_Damn, she's sexy when she is like this. I just to kiss those plump luscious lips of hers.. Then do it you idiot. A voice said in his head._

"Look. If this isn't important I.." Haley said before being cut off by Lucas' lips on hers.

Once Haley got over the surprise of the kiss, she began to kiss back with just as much passion. Lucas pulled Haley's body towards his as Haley fingers threaded through his blonde hair. As Lucas' tongue delved further into Haley's mouth, she let out a small moan.

_It's really happening. I'm really kissing Haley and she is kissing me back. God she is an amazing kisser. I can imagine myself doing this for a long time._

Just as things began to get more heated Karen entered Lucas' apartment with Abby in her arms. Karen was shocked to see them kissing But she was also happy for her son. A smile broke out on her face.

" I hope we are not interrupting something." Karen said as Haley and Lucas pulled apart from each other with embarrassed looks on their faces. "But Abby here wanted her mommy."

8-month-old Abby reached out for her mom. "Momma." She said.

Haley lifted up Abby into her arms. "Hey baby girl. Mommy's missed you."

"I'm really sorry Karen, I just-got a bit caught up.." Haley said still slightly embarrassed.

"No worries honey…Well look at the time I've got to go." Karen said leaving the apartment.

Abby who was in her mother arms gave Lucas a little smile and suddenly blurted out "Wucas up."

"What did she say?" Lucas asked Haley his eyes lighting up at sound of Abby saying his name.

"Wucas up!!" She said lifting her hands up and struggling in her mother's arms.

"She wants you to hold her I think." Haley said handing her daughter to Lucas.

_Abby said my name. MY name! I can't believe she wanted me to hold her. She's such a beautiful little girl just like her mother._

After playing with Lucas for a while Abby fell asleep on his shoulder. Haley at their watching her daughter sleep on Lucas' shoulder.

"She doesn't usually fall asleep with anyone except me. I guess that means she like you. Which is good because I definitely need my daughters approval if I am going to start dating." Haley said watching Lucas put Abby in her crib.

"So did I pass the test Miss James?" Lucas asked cocking his eyebrow in a joking manner.

"Well Mr Roe as a matter of fact you passed with flying colours" Haley said.

"How about I take you out tomorrow night say 8 pm?" He said.

"I say it's a date." She said leaning in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 6

It's been two months, two blissful months since Lucas and I started dating. He's great and Abby loves him as well: just another added bonus. For the first time in months I actually feel happy. There is just something about Lucas. Something different about him than other guys; I think I'm falling for him.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her - on Lucas's bedroom door.

"Hales, babe. Are you up yet?" asked Lucas as he peeked through the door.

"Yep. What are you doing out there?" Haley said curiously "You can come in. It is your room."

"I know that." Lucas said slightly embarrassed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go dinner tomorrow night? My mom says you can have the night off and she shall look after Abby."

"I'd love to. As long as I get to pay." Haley said wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck and placing a kiss on Lucas's lips. He soon began to eagerly kiss back, his hands knotting in her hair. Haley moaned when Lucas's tongue began to explore every crevice of her mouth.

He pulled back staring into Haley's eyes." You play dirty. You knew I wouldn't be able to say no once you kissed me. That wasn't fair."

She laughed and then proceed to pack her bag for work.

"Well. I got to get to work. I don't think Karen would find me making out with her son a reasonable excuse for being late." Haley said before collecting Abby from her crib and leaving the apartment

Lucas watched Haley leave with a goofy smile on his face. _I haven't felt this way in such a long time not since Peyton anyway. No don't think about her. She's not worth it .I'm really happy with the way things are just now._

Little did they know but things were about to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town the next day, a tall, blue-eyed, dark haired male checked into a hotel in downtown Charlotte. A middle aged women with long bleached blonde hair, a little too much red lipstick and too tight clothing exposing her breast, served him at the reception desk.

"Here you go. Mr…"The clerk said giving the man his key.

"Scott." He finished for her and took the key of the clerk, "Thanks."

"Is here anything else I can do for you Mr. Scott or will that be all for you this evening?" The clerk asked flirting with him.

Nathan raised his eyebrow." Actually I was wondering if you'd happen to know where Karen's Café is?" he asked. The clerk leaned over exposing more of her breasts and wrote the address down for him. She handed it over with a wink.

"I wrote down my number down there just in case you get lonely. "She said suggestively. She wondered what hot young thing like him wanted with the address of a café. He could clearly have so much more fun with her.

" I don't think that will be a problem you see my GIRLFRIEND works at Karen's cafe and I am just visiting her." He said emphasising the word girlfriend hoping the peroxide blonde women would get the hint. The clerk smile faded at the word girlfriend and she backed off.

He walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. He then retrieved a picture out of his suitcase and stared at it for a few minutes. He held in his hand a picture of Haley just after giving birth to Abby. To him Haley was always beautiful but when he saw her give birth to his daughter he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

I totally screwed up. I was so selfish. I was a fucking coward. I just couldn't do – I couldn't let myself become my father .I told myself I wouldn't but now I've become more like my dad than I ever thought possible. I need to change it, to make up to Haley and eventually wind back her heart. I want to be a father to my daughter's would never forgive myself if I let Abby grow up without a father. I hope they will take me back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephenie Roe sat at the counter of her mother's café waiting for the next customer to come in. Nights were always quiet as in a city like Charlotte people liked to go clubbing at night. Sure the café was busy during the day because of the café being situated in Plaza-Midwood but everyone was now head for uptown.

So Stephenie was surprised when she heard someone enter the café. She looked up was surprised to see such a hot guy in her mothers café.

Oh my god, he is gorgeous!!! I've got to tell Haley about this. I hope my hair looks all right. He must be a god or something with his cobalt blue eyes and that thick dark hair. God Steph stop staring. He 'll think you're an idiot or something.

"Can I help you?" She asked in her most grown up voice.

"Could I get a cup of coffee?" Nathan asked taking in his surroundings.

Stephenie got him the coffee and tried not to embarrass herself as much in front of the hot guy.

"Anything else?" she asked hand on her hip.

"Yeah.Does a Haley James work here?" Nathan asked praying that she did.

"Yeah she does.You just missed her actually.Why are asking? Not that it's any of my business ofcourse.I could tell her you stopped by." Steph said now very curious.

He chuckled. The girl reminded him of Haley.

"No it's all right. I will come back another time. I just wanted to see her. And talk to her." He said with a far of look on his face.

It almost seemed to Stephenie that the hot guy was in love with Haley but he couldn't be because Haley was with Luke. Could he?

The door chimed again and in walked Haley and Lucas laughing, arm in arm.

Both Stephenie turned around to find Lucas placing a kiss on Haley's lips.

Both faces had different expression while Steph seemed happy Nathan looked angry.

Lucas and Haley were happily kissing blind to thaw world behind them until someone suddenly hit him in the jaw which made him stumble backwards.

"What the hell?!?" Lucas exclaimed.

Haley looked at the man who'd just hit her both ready to yell at him but when she looked into those familiar cobalt blue eyes only one word came to mind : "Nathan!"

(dum dum dum!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in like years. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.Thanks you guys very much.

**Chapter 7**

_Previously…  
Lucas and Haley were happily kissing blind to the world behind them until someone suddenly hit him in the jaw, which made him stumble backwards._

"What the hell?!" Lucas exclaimed.  
Haley looked at the man who'd just hit her boyfriend ready to yell at him but when she looked into those familiar cobalt blue eyes only one word came into her mind : "Nathan!"

It was like time had come to a stand still, all she could do was sit back and watch. So this is what an out of body experience feels like. Why does Nathan choose this day to be the one he shows up? Why couldn't he have shown up when Abby and I got thrown out of our apartment? Why did he have to leave in the first place? What the hell am i going to do?

She was pulled out of her thoughts just in time to see Lucas turn to look at the man who hit him.  
"Who the HELL are you? Asked Lucas glaring at Nathan.

"That's what I should be asking you. What the hell do you think YOU are kissing MY girl?" Nathan yelled, completely ignoring the question.

Lucas was about shut the bastard up but Haley beat him to it.  
"YOUR girl? Who the hell do you think you are?" Haley screamed exasperated.

Stephenie ,who was still in the room backed away from arguing trio and went to the back room. No-one noticed and Lucas was forgotten too.

Nathan's attention was solely fixed on Haley as she said and light smile spread across his face.

"Actually don't answer that. I am NOT your girlfriend. The day you walked out that door, left me and Abby to fend for ourselves, was the day we broke up."

"I missed you," Nathan said reaching out and cupping her cheek. Haley recoiled from his touch. "Don't touch me." She whispered harshly ignoring the shiver she felt when they touched.

"Hales - Please. I'm sorry. I made a mistake .I know that. I-I just need another chance. I love you. I'll always love you. I want to be there for Abby. I can't -and I won't let her grow up without a father in her life." Nathan said.

"I can't. I can't give you another chance and your not seeing Abby." Haley stated.

"Listen, Hales .I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you. I was a jackass but Abby's my daughter too, I have a right to see her." Nathan said, hurt by Haley's rejection.

"You lost that right the minute you walked put of that door." .  
" I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I never meant." Nathan responded but was cut off by Haley.

"A mistake. Getting me pregnant was a mistake but leaving me and Abby.." Haley said trailing off as a tear ran down her cheek,"One's mistake the other is a choice."

Haley's words rang in Nathan's ears and he felt his heartbreak at the sight of the love of his life with tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Haley," He whispered coming closer to her.  
"Don't" she chocked out, "Luke I am really sorry but I can't do this tonight."

Haley walked out the door of the café and for a moment the only sound in the cafe was the chime of door as she left.

Only Nathan and Lucas remained. Stephenie returned to the main part of the café. Nathan and Lucas didn't notice her as they were too busy glaring and sizing each other up. They both turned around to the sound of Stephenie whistling.

"So….That was--eventful" Stephenie said breaking the seemingly everlasting silence.

**if anyone has any ideas for the fic please tell me.I'd be really grateful to hear peoples ideas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter should give you an inisght into Nathan's mind in its point of view : we will find out what he had been up to in the last 10 months since he left tree hill. So I was thinking of doing a Mark Schwan and skip ahead 4/5 years in the next couple of chapters, what do you guys think? I am doing a little adjusting; Abby was born 23 may 2006 so the present time in this chapter (except the flashbacks) is roughly around June 2007.**

**Chapter 8**

_Nathan's POV_

With his hands in his pockets,Nathan found himself strolling aimlessey through town with nothing to accompany him but his thoughts_. _Haley was the love of his life and always would be.Haley and Abby were the most important things in his life and he loved them more than life itself. _Yet you still left them_, the annoying little voice in his head said_. How the hell did i get myself into this situtation?_

_**FLASHBACK - 1 YEAR, 9 MONTHS AND 3 WEEKS AGO.**_

**Nathan paced outside his girlfriend's bathroom waiting for the result of the pregnancy test.**

**Haley came out holding the little stick in her hand. "I'm pregnant," She squeeked, tears filling her eyes.**

_**Oh god, What am I gonna do? What can I say?**_** Nathan then said the first thing that came to mind:"Ssh baby don't cry, It will be all right." He held her in his arms while she cried,trying to hide the fact the he indeed was scared shitless.**

**"God, you're amazing.You're the best boyfriend ever.I half expected you the run out the door when I told you." She laughed a dry laugh. He kissed her forehead; "I'm here for you.This..This baby is my responsibility as well.I'm not going to let do this on your own."**

**8 hours later..**

**He tossed and turned that night in bed. It was 4 in the morning and sleep would just not come. Haley's words were replaying in his head like a broken record. He couldn't believe that in nine short months he would have a son or daughter. Like father like son,thats what they all say, but he was determined not to be the same man his father was.**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Nathan soon found himself moving towards a basketball court. It reminded him very much of the river court back in Tree Hill; it was where he would go when he needed to clear his head and do his thinking ;it was his sanctuary. He could just make out a figure- of what looked to be a women - sitting on a bench on the sidelines. _Is that Haley? Oh god I gotta go talk her.I have to make her forgive me._

"Haley,what are you doing out here it's late." He said.

"Did you follow me here?"She asked," I don't want to talk to you right now.Actually, I just don't want to talk to you period."

"You don't need to speak me." He said lowly, "I just need you to listen to me."

"Nathan, I really don't want to hear anything you have to say to me.If you think anything you have to say to me is going to change my mind you're sadly mistaken." She said wiping at her tears.

Nathan sat down next her and just sat not saying anything for a couple of minutes.This was one of the things he loved about Haley;she didn't feel the need to fill up every moment with meaningless chatter.

Yet a few minutes of silence he felt he had to say something.He couldn't lose both of them.

"Im sorry.I know thats not going to make any difference, but I am.When Abby was born I was so scared;I mean it's one thing knowing your expecting a baby but actually having a baby to look after is a whole different matter."He explaned hoping she at least understood him a little bit.

"What did you think would happen? That I would be pregnant and that would be it? That it wouldn't be hard? Did you think that I wasnt scared?" She rushed out a little harshly, "I know EXACTLY what is like to raise a baby the question is do you?"

**FLASHBACK- 1 YEAR, 8 MONTHS AGO.**

**Nathan paced the living room waiting for his parents to get back home.He was really nervous about telling his parents he had been dreading it.To say his father wasn't the best father in the world would be an understatement.He constantly badgered Nathan about baskteball,treated him like crap and even beat him a couple of times.Nothing was ever good enough for him. His mother well she wasn't around alot.**

**He heard them before they saw them: arguing as usual but not nearly loud enough for the neighbours to hear.**

**"Hey Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you guys." **

**"Nathan,stay out of this,I don't have time to for your crap."Dan said, "When since did you wanna talk, i didn't raise a little girl,did I?"**

**"Haley's pregnant." He rushed out.That wasn't meant to come out that way.**

**"Haley's What?" he screamed.**

**"Nathan honey,how could you be so irresponsible? Didn't you use protection?" Deb said. His mothers face was one of disappointment.**

**"I-We -I don't know..", Nathan stuttered nervously.**

**Dan chuckled,"Well done, Nate",he said deliberately clapping very slowly, "This is going to destroy our families name.I am the mayor Nathan, I can't have my son knocking some girl up."**

**"She's not SOME girl.It's Haley." Nathan said quietly.**

**" I don't care Nathan. Get rid of it. You can't have a baby ruin everthing we've worked for." Dan said pouring himself a glass of scotch.**

**"Everything WE'VE worked for? I don't recall you sinking all those lay-ups and dunks." Nathan said stepping up to Dan.**

**Dan dropped his glass and turned to glare at his son,"If weren't for me,you would be nothing. No scout would look at you if it weren't for me putting good words in for you. Let's face it Nate, you're not going to get into Duke with your grades.I doubt you'd get into any decent college."**

**Nathan's face fell and suddenly felt three feet tall.His father always seemed to be able to make him feel like this. His grades never were very good ,If it weren't for Haley tutoring him,he would have failed. Dan always made him feel inadequte.**

**"You're a failure.I never thought I'd say it but I am ashamed of my own son. Get rid of the baby. You'd make a terrible father anyway; you can't take care of youself let alone a baby."**

**"Were keeping it. There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. I'm moving out whether you like it or not." Nathan said,standing his ground.**

**"It's your mistake. Don't come crying to me when you're in debt. You're a screw up, Nate, you'll always be one, but remember if you screw up next time- which you will- you'll be bringing Haley and the baby in it too."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hales, I was scared.I didn't want to screw up with the baby. You know what my dad was like. I was scared if I stayed I would become him. He had me when he was young and look what happened? I didn't want the baby to grow up like I did."

"Yeah because,growing up without a father is SO much better than having a father like Dan."

" I honestly thought I was doing you a favour.I didn't want to resent you or Abby like Dan did to me."

There was a silent pause.

"I screw up a lot and when I got the offer from Duke,I jumped at the chance. Basketball is all that I know, I'm good at it. Baby stuff not so much.I was scared that if I stayed you would finally realise what a failure I was."

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you?" Haley asked so quietly that Nathan almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask me to come to Duke with you? Since you claim to love me so much."

"I do love you Hales and I always will..."

"Just answer the question, Nathan"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking right. All I know is in those months away from you, I realised I made a big mistake. Hales, I need you to know there were no other girls in those months I was in Duke."

"That's not a good enough answer." Haley says leaving Nathan in the abandoned baketball court.

"I meant what I said Hales.I love you, your the only girl I want." He shouted to Haley.


	9. Chapter 9

AN; Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter. Thanks to **OhItIsLoved, ESLgirl, thegetpkay, Colviper8, rachtree, kyrandiana, luvnaley23, TVHollywoodDiva, **and **naley19** for your reviews.

Okay, so the last chapter were full of typos and I would like to apologise for those. Thanks to **ESLgirl** for pointing them out to me,I am going to proof read my work thoroughly in the future.

One last thing,I wondered in anyone would be interested in becoming my beta?If you are please pm me.

**Chapter 9**

When Haley returned to Lucas' apartment she sighed in relief. This apartment was her safe haven her sanctuary,no matter what was going on in her life she could rely on Lucas to make her feel safe.

"Haley,God where have you been?" He said wrapping his arms around Haley, "I was so worried about you."

As Lucas hugged her, Haley breathed in his warm and comforting yet still very masculine scent.

"I went for a walk to clear my head,you know?"

"I'm so sorry that Jackass showed up Hales,I seriously want to beat his ass for what he did to you."

"Can we please not talk about him." Haley said a little harshly.

"Luke. I'm Sorry. You've been so understanding and great. And here I am bitching you out." Haley said feeling guilty.

_It wasn't Lucas' fault that she was in shitty mood. It was all to do with a certain Nathan Scott. Who used to fill her heart with love. Now those feelings were replaced by pain and hurt. He couldn't think she would take him back after all that has happened? God, I have got to stop thinking about Nathan Scott._

Lucas stayed up long after Haley went to bed, thinking about the past events. He couldn't help but think Nathan's arrival was going have a lasting effect on his relationship with Haley. He showed up just as things were really good between him and Haley. Talk about a coincidence. He hated how much Haley was hurting and the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. Lucas was beginning to notice how Haley was gradually pulling away from him and in Lucas' mind it was all to do with Nathan Scott.He suddenly got the urge to voice is concerns and worries. Lucas grabbed the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of night", a groggy voice answered.

"Hey its me,I'm sorry its late but I really need to talk to you." said Lucas.

"No its okay. It sounds important. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I can always count on you when things get tough."

"Are they really tough Luke? I thought things were good between you and Haley."

"Things were good but there have been some recent developments."

"Like what?"

" Haley's ex and Abby's father-Nathan-showed up and well he's kinda making a wedge between me and Haley.I don't know what to do."

"Just give her time,Luke. She'll come to you in time. From what you have told me about this Nathan character,she'll probably not want to talk about it at first but she'll want to talk about at some point."

"That's really good advice. Your a great friend Brooke Davis.I'll leave you to sleep now.

Night buddy."

"No problem. Night Luke,"

Then he hung up leaving Brooke to ponder his words. Great_ friend,that's all I'll ever be to him. Why can't he ever think of me as anything other than his best friend?Brooke constantly gave Lucas relationship advice when all the time all she wanted to do was be with him._

_1 week later._

Haley was still distant: like she was there physically but emotionally she was on another planet.

Lucas just wanted to know what was going on her mind but he was taking Brooke's advice and giving her time.

Lucas looked out the window and he noticed a dark figure standing just behind a tree on street. The figure seemed to be staring behind him into the apartment that he shared with Haley. Lucas blood boiled. It had to be him. He couldn't understand how he missed him. Maybe this is what's got Haley so distant lately.

Lucas walked down the stairs from the apartment and into the street. Nathan was still by the tree occasionally looking up into the window of Luke's apartment hoping to get a glance at Haley or his daughter.

"You've gotta lot of nerve, you know."said Lucas glaring at Nathan from the curb of the street.

"Excuse me." Nathan said glaring back,

"You leave your girlfriend – who you claim to love- and your child then come back a year later expecting her to take you back just like that. You're pathetic."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I am only gonna tell you this once: stay away from Haley." Lucas seethed in anger, " Haley doesn't want you here and Abby certainly doesn't need you ."

"Did Haley actually say that? And,Who are you to tell me my daughter doesn't need me? Abby is my daughter and I have a right to see her."

"Funny that isn't it ? Now she's your daughter."

"I made a mistake but I always loved them and I am not leaving until I have got them back.You better be prepared to fight for her because there is no way I am giving up" Nathan said leaving Lucas on the street.

**Meanwhile**

Haley was playing with Abby in the living room of Lucas' flat. Haley was running her hands through Abby's short but thick light brown hair. Abby sat contentdly in her mother arms as she played with the new toys that Lucas had bought her for he first birthday. _God, my daughter is so adorable, I love her so much. How could he leave once he'd seen Abby's beautful little face? I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my baby so, why could he?_

Those were questions Haley would run thorough head after Nathan had left and everytime she looked in her daughtes eyes: royal blue. Just like her fathers.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile summer has been hectic. But here is another instalment of The Unexpected.**

**Chapter 10**

Karen s Café was heaving with customers,but one customer in particular caught Brooke Davis' eye. _Mr tall, dark and handsome had been sitting around the café for an hour. She wondered if he was waiting for someone- a girlfriend ,maybe? Surely a man as good looking as him could not be single. He could be just the guy to help her get over Lucas._

She strolls over to his table and takes seat beside him.

"So, What number are you up to?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Nathan replied confused.

"I was asking you how many tiles you counted. I mean you have been sitting here for over an hour on your own .. what else could you be doing?",She smiled showing off her dimples.

He laughed at Brooke's logic.

"Well actually,I am hoping to bump into someone here,"

"Girl troubles?"

"Not really,it's my fault she doesn't want to see me."He sighed, "You most likely don't want to hear a complete strangers problems, do you?"

"I would think it would be easier talking to a stranger.", She winked " For example: I can tell you I am in love with my best friend but he only sees me as a friend and it doesn't matter because your a stranger."

"Wow, and here I thought you just came over here to flirt with me."

"That too",she smiled flirtatiously. _Harmless flirting never hurt anyone._

"So you going to order anything or are you just going to sit here?", Brooke asked.

"What do you recommend?"

"Everything. How about I order us something: I'm in with the owner."

Brooke suddenly shouted over her shoulder, "Hey Steph,can we have two burger specials over here?"

Nathan laughed and Brooke couldn't help but smile. _He really was gorgeous. I really got to stop calling him Mr tall,dark and handsome.._

"So do you have a name. Or do I still have to refer to as Mr TDH?"

"It's Nathan. Wait a second what did you call me? Mr TDH? Huh."

"Nice name much better than calling you Mr tall,dark and handsome. I'm Brooke."

Nathan smiled. He was actually having a good time even though the young waitress was sending him funny looks. This Brooke girl was charming not to mention she was pretty hot. Not so much as Haley though as she was perfect. After a while of chatting their meal finally came.

"Here you go Brooke. Two burger specials for you and... your friend." Stephenie said placing their food on the tables and looking suspiciously at Nathan.

"You know what. I have actually had a really good time hanging out with you." Nathan said genuinely.

"Of Course you did."She smiled, finishing her of her coke.

The bell of the café jingled.

Brooke looked over to the door and smiled at who she saw.

"Hey girly. Come over here. There's someone I want to you to meet."

"Haley this is Nathan aka Mr TDH, Nathan -Haley" Brooke said gesturing between the two.

_Why are they looking at each other like that?Is there something I am missing here?_

"What are you doing here Nathan, I thought I told you I don't want anything to do with you ."

"I know what you said Hales, but I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Brook looked between the two.

"Unfortunately, He's Abby's biological father."

Brooke was stunned and silent for once in her life as she watched the former couple argue.

"That's right. I am her father and all want to do is to get know my daughter. "

"You left us. You don't deserve to..."

"I screwed up,I know that but can't you just give me a second chance? One of things I loved about you was your ability to forgive people. It's just one of things I still love about you."

"I can't deal with this now. I'm leaving" Haley said moving towards the door,"Brooke are you coming?"

_I can't believe it. How can he be the guy Haley makes him out to be? He seems like such a great guy. But clearly a decent guy would never leave his pregnant girlfriend behind?_

"Brooke" Haley said, snapping Brooke out of her inner thoughts.

"Yeah. Give me a second", Brooke said grabbing her things and throwing money on her and Nathan's table.

Great, just great. Nathan thought as both girls exited the café.

_Later..._

"Haley I'm sorry. I had no idea who he was."

"It's okay Brooke. You were just welcoming a new person into Tree Hill. How were you to know he was the bastard who broke my heart."

"I just can't believe he's not leaving. Why can't he just leave me alone. I was doing fine without him. I-We don't need him. It's funny you know, I spent months hoping he'd come back or tell me that he loved me and now that he's back I just want him gone. My heart breaks every time I see him" Haley said choking on her own tears.

Brooke suddenly remembered the look in Nathan's eyes when they landed on Haley. His dark blue orbs were filled with emotion that she had trouble deciphering. It was clear to Brooke now what that look was: pure unadulterated love.

_His Heart was breaking too._


End file.
